A Heart for a Heart
by Agony and betrayal
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, its one of those Lucy goes to Sabertooth, but when Team Natsu kicks her out she just laugh's and leaves. Meeting a strange girl, who becomes very close to her. Trust me it isn't as cliche' as it seems... starts right before another GMG thing!
1. Chapter 1

Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her. Those lyrics ran through my head over and over. They did hurt me, but was i ready to kill, nah... I know someone, well a whole guild that would do it for me. After the 'accident' I left Fairy Tail, and a 2 years later I was accepted into Sabertooth. Yup, I Lucy Heartfilia was invited to join Sabertooth. I was popular before I join, I trained for 2 years, gaining a true nakama her name shall be unknown for now. She's also in Sabertooth, but doesn't talk to anyone but me. She's like a sister to me, I would die for her. I don't really talk to anyone but her either, we go on missions together and we share a little cabin in the woods. I honestly like it here way better than Fairy Tail. After what they've done, I can't wait until The Grand Magic Games. The second year and I made it, I talked to Jiemma about 3 days ago. He's announcing who made it in about an hour, me and him are very close. Makarov still tries to get me to come back saying how everyone misses me. What a lie...

*Flash Back*  
"Hey Lucy!" Team Natsu and Lisanna ran over to me as I sat down and drank my milkshake. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, everyone in the guild got quiet and looked at the sad expression of Lisanna and the very focused expression of Natsu. "Were kicking you off and Lisanna is joining in your place..." Natsu smiled, without a care in the world at me. I'm guessing everyone thought that I was so weak I would cry over this, but instead I just laughed. "Hey what's so funny?" Natsu yelled at me. I used to have feelings for him. Used to, as in past tense cuz' I sure don't anymore! I raised my hand so show where I had the Fairy Tail mark taken off. Everyone gasped. "I was just saying good bye to the people that cared about me like Mira, and Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Evergreen, and Lisanna!" I got off my bar stool, said fair well to my real nakama, and left.  
*Flash Back End*

I ignore the letters, Minerva usually tears them to pices saying I'm better off with the real mages and not some loser Fairies. I think me and my partner are better off here too, and so does she. As we walked from the cabin in silence, bathing in the beauty of the forest we finally came to the guild doors. I don't like being seen coming in, neither does she so we quietly sneak in and sit at a table in the corner. 5 minutes I thought to myself, 5 minutes until he announces who's on the Team. Master walked out from his office and slammed the door shut gaining everyone's attention. He looks our way and slightly smiles and then focuses on looking horrifying. "Listen up, The Grand Magic Games are coming in 2 months and I've chosen 5 to lead us to victory..." He paused glancing over at us again. Is something wrong? I hope not... "Those 5 are... Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Lucy Heartfilia, and Dezy R.D." He sighed and walked back into his office. I froze and looked beside me to my partner Dezy. She was shaking and a great amount of power was lurking around her. All eyes averted to us and I quickly jumped up, grabbed Dezy's hand and ran into Master's office. Which unlike Makarov's isn't sound proof.  
"I can't do it, what if Lucy gets hurt, I- I- I could hurt somebody." Dezy started to ramble on about how she wouldn't be able to control herself around anyone, but me. "Look I chose who I chose so live with it and go train..." Master looked down at his paper work, but this wasn't over yet. "WELL YOU CHOSE WRONG! IF DEZY DOESN'T WANT TO DO THIS THAN SHE SHOULDN'T HALF TO!" I shouted getting very upset over the well being of my best friend. "It's OK Lucy, I'll be fine I pr-r-promise OK!" Dezy stutters when she's scared, but I'll take her word for it. Plus I can use this for my matchmaking skills...considering one of the guys on the GMG team likes her...I can't say as of yet, but it will come out sooner or later. As we walk out of the office, we can hear the whispers, I must have been a little to loud.

*3 person P.O.V.*  
Lucy and Dezy walked back to their table and sat down. Lucy got out a communication lakrmia and walked outside for a minute, but Dezy just sat in a gaze. Lucy suddenly came in boucing up and down like crazy freaking out. She sat next to Dez and whispered in her ear, so low only Dez and Lucy could understand it, but 2 corious Twin Drangon Slayer wanted to know what made the blond mage so excited. "Dez so this weekend were going to meet up with some of my old friends from Fairy Tail, but only the good ones who were there for me. Like Levy, Mirajane, Evergreen, Juvia..." As she named some other girls the Twin Slayers weren't too interested until they heard about the rest of the group "Oh and Gajeel, Freed, Lazus, Bixlow" As she finished I sudden urge came over the two boys.

*Sting's P.O.V.*  
What the hell, I don't even know this girl really and I just want to pound a guys face in. I think I might me jealous that those guys get to go to Lucy's...

*Rogue's P.O.V*  
Dam this. I don't understand why I would care that Guys were going over to Lu-wait doesn't Dez live with Lucy. Oh no...

* * *

**Cliffhanger, lol, so this is my first fanfiction so don't yell at me...I don't know if I should go on or not so please review! ~Agony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! Finished chapter 2 YA! Next chapter I will be introducing a new character named Bria-Chan, who is a good friend of mine, she also writes you should check her out! Her account name is Bria-chan ~Agony**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*At Fairy Tail*  
"I'm so excited! Ya Mirajane, what do you think Lucy's friend is like? I heard she doesn't talk, like at all unless its Lu-chan" Levy sat at the bar and talked to Mirajane. "I heard she was mean, and disliked across Foire" Gajeel stat next to Levy. Suddenly Mira's eyes turned to hearts, Levy got up and found Wendy sitting alone so she accompanied her. "Hey Wendy!" Levy sat down next to her. "Hey Levy-chan" Wendy smiled lightly. "Are you ok?" Levy saw the worry is her eyes. "I heard Lucy's friend hates little kids..." Wendy looked scared. "No I talked to Lu-chan and she said Dezy was nice to everyone, she just doesn't talk much..." Gajeel walked over to there table, with Laxus and the Thundergod Tribe. "Her names Dezy?" Gajeel sat down next to Levy. "No! I mean maybe, I just...no her real name is..." Levy was interrupted by Master Makavor "Destiny Rose Death, she's...she's...she's a real good friend of mine..." Gramps started crying and went back in his office. Laxus looked ready to cry to. "She's an old friend of the family" He answered all there question with that one statement.  
"Well let's go the train will be here in an hour! HEY LISANNA are you comin'?" Laxus shouted across the room, as she walked over Gramps walked out and jumped to the second floor. "BEFORE SOME OF YOU BRATS LEAVE I'VE MADE 2 TEAMS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Team A Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy Marvell. Team B is Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, and Freed Justine! Ok Brats you can leave now, your Train is leaving in 20 minutes!" And with that Team Thundergod, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, and Juvia all left.

*On the train*

Thank Mavis Wendy did troia on the Dragon Slayers, to stop motion sickness.  
*Time skip 10 minutes until the Train gets to the station*  
"Ya were almost here!" Wendy jumps up and down causing Levy and Gajeel to wake up. For about an hour Levy has been curled up on Gajeel lap and his arm has been holding her close. Wendy stopped jumping, Levy and Gajeel were blushing looking away from each other, Juvia was mumbling something to Mirajane, who had Hearts in her eyes. "We have arrived in Flame" The conductor said. Everyone jumped of and got off, well besides Levy running off the Train. She ran into someone wearing a long Black hooded cape. The person held out there hand to help her up. Lucy came running over and looked pretty upset. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME DEZY I COULDN'T FIND YOU!?" She started yelling, all Dezy did was point to the group of Faries. "LU-CHAN" "LUCY" "Blondie" Everyone yelled in unison, Dezy took a step, while everyone hugged Lucy. "Dez..." She turned to see Laxus, who was on the verge of tears. Dezy didn't say anything, she just ran up and hugged him. "You still won't talk...HEY BLONDIE how did you get her to talk to you?" Laxus (who was still holding Dez) yelled. "I saved her life, and she saved mine, we became Nakama and that's how its been for a year now." Lucy explained about how she went on a mission and joined up with Dez to stop a powerful demon, Dez almost died, Lucy healed her, and Dez saved Lucy from being killed by Zeref who was controlling the demon."Well you guys should come with us to see our house, since were both S-classes it's pretty big" Lucy grinned ear to ear at the group of surprised Fairies.

*Back at Sabertooth*

"Hey we should go talk to Lucy and Dez!" Sting said while sitting at a table with Rogue, and Rufus. "Why should we do that?" Rufused asked him. "Because there also on the team for GMG." Sting explained. "No, they have visitors from Fairy Tail, we can't right now." Rogue spoke up. "Well I'm going on a mission, bye" Rufus left, leaving the Twin slayers alone at the guild. "Hey I heard the Dez and Laxus have a long history together, yeah I do believe they grow up together, fell in love, but then Dez got hurt and Laxus went crazy... now there in her house, and of course he's not going to leave her side." Sting smirk as the Shadow Dragon froze, "Yeah well rumor has it Bixlow likes Lucy, and is also there with her." Rogue shot back. "Were not going to ruin there fun, if Dezy is happy with Laxus so be it..." The Shadow Dragon, was feeling to down to do anything. "Let's just go spy we don't even have to say anything!" Sting pleaded and then final Rogue agreed.

*At Lucy and Dez's House*

*Lucy's P.O.V.*  
"OH MY MAVIS ITS BIGGER THAN THE GUILD!" Levy shouted, with everyone nodding with agreement. "Like I said, 2 S-Class mages, that pays very well!" I laughed at there reaction, while Dez just walked inside and went to the kitchen. I followed her in, and told everyone to make themselves at home. "Dez are you OK?" I asked, she looked around to make sure the cost is clear. "No, I'm not ok!" Dez whispered to me. Hm I wounder why? Matchmaking time heehee Laxus and Dez isn't that adorable! "What's wrong?" I asked sweetly, with a grin on my face. "I'm, I'm, I'm...ugh I'm in love..." She sighed, YES I KNEW IT GO ME! "Is it Laxus?" I smiled evilly, already having the perfect plan in mind. "That's the thing Lu it's not him, but now he wants to be together, but I love someone else." She sighed and sat on the floor. SHE'S BEEN IN LOVE THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME! Ok calm down Lucy, let's find out who it is. "Who is it then..." I asked sitting in front of her, when I heard a noise from outside. Ugh I can smell them from in here, those stupid Dragon Slayers (Sting and Rogue). I signaled to Dez not to answer, the whispered so quietly I doubt they can hear it "Don't answer, for now we will just solve this problem with Laxus..." She nodded and be both got up and went to talk to my old friends...

* * *

**So is it good so far? Review, a special thanks to Bria-chan for believing in me! ~Agony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Winter Break is the best time to write, I can get so much done! I'm so excited writing Chapter 3 of my first fanfic! Hope you Enjoy ~Agony**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*Dezy's P.O.V.*  
They all talked, for hours. I was bored so I took a walk, but before I left Laxus tagged along. "You know I still care right?" He looked over to me. Uh oh, not this please. "We could always-" I stopped him. "No, I'm so sorry! I still care, but it has been over for 4 years Laxus. I- I- I love someone else." I did it! I feel horrible I broke his heart, but I totally did it! Oh that's right, I remember Lucy telling me to tell him something important. "At least there's someone else for you to!" I tried to cheer him up, he just tilted his head at me. "Mirajane stupid!" She obviously likes him. "W-w-what?" IS HE DEAF I MEAN HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "Mirajane likes you!" I put on a bright smile. "Do you really think so?" He smiled lightly to me. Duh of course how many times will I have to say it. "Of course I do!" I hugged him, only to look over his shoulder and see those stupid Dragon Slayers laughing. I ought to kill em', but I can't Jiemma would be mad at me. Then Lucy comes outside ignoring the Twin Slayers, laughing with Bixlow. The slayers froze, huh I wonder what's wrong with them. Oh well...

*Lucy's P.O.V.*  
Man Bixlow is hilarious! I swear it! I see Laxus and Dez hug and then let go, she must have spoken for herself, that's my girl "Hey Lucy, can I ask you some-"Bixlow was interrupted by people laughing. "Wow, the only time she talks is to reject him" Sting laughed pointing at Laxus and Dez. That son of a UGH! "What are you two even doing on this side of town, you live really far away!" I asked, while Dez through on her Hood and hid behind me. That poor girl afraid of hurting everyone. "Oh and how do you know where we live? Hmmm!" Sting looked right into my eyes. "We made sure that we didn't live by anyone from the guild...so Dez could take off her hood once in a while!" I replied, feeling Dezy shift behind me, oh I hope that didn't hurt her. I hope she doesn't think I can't socialize because of her, because that's not the truth. "Oh I see so it's her fault huh" Sting smirked, I went to yell at him, but someone cut in. "DON'T BLAME STUFF ON DEZY SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Rogue yelled at Sting. Wow that's a first, Dez again shifted behind me.  
So that's who she likes, and it seems he likes her too. MATCH MAKING POWER GO! "HEY MIRAJANE I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" I yelled skipping back to the house.

*Dez's P.O.V.*  
Oh no, no, no, no ,no! "L-L-Laxus! SHE"S GOING TO TELL MIRA!" I yelled startling everyone. He looked over to me and I looked up to him, then we both started panicking! "WAIT I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" He yelled back at me, while Sting laughed at us. "Why are you guys panicking?" Bixlow asked. "Lucy, and Mira are going to tell everyone who we like, and there going to try and put us with them!" Laxus explained. "Wait I can fix this!"

I said, while I walked over to sting. "HEY STING I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I shouted as loud as possible. Lucy came running back, fast as lightning. "Whoa, whoa there Dez hey did you hear that I think Wendy wants to meet you!" She rammbled on about meeting everyone else, while dragging me back to the house. When we got back I continued to be silent, and Laxus came back with Bixlow, Sting, and Rogue. I got nervous and whispered to Lucy that I was going to 'bed' early. Not really, I climbed up to my spot on the roof where I could see the sky perfectly. I always liked the sky, I can relate to it. The sky has the stars even though they disapear in the day, just like I have Lucy even if she will leave someday. The sky crys in the dark, just like I fear the dark too. Its odd, but true, after about an hour up here I felt tired and fell into a gentle sleep upon the roof.

* * *

**Well I went to go write chapter 4 and re-wrote chapter 3, it was needed for chapter 4... :) Thanks to Bria-chan, AnimeFairytailLover, and Lucy Queen of the Stars for support! ~Betrayal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, super sorry! I finally got to writing Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy (I don't own Fairy Tail, just my OC)**

* * *

*Back with Lucy and the others*

*3rd Person P.O.V.*

"Uh wheres Dez-" levy was cut off by Lucy shouting shh. She then pointed to the roof and then to be quiet. "What's-" Sting was cut of by the front to slamming shut. It was Dezy, but her aura was powerful and dark. She mumbled something like 'stupid roof' and stormed off to her room. "What's wrong with her?" Gajeel asked. Lucy broke out laughing "She feel off the roof, after she feel asleep." Everyone started laughing until Dez appeared in the hallway. She had a bag with her "Dezy don't go, please" Lucy automatically stepped in front of the door. They just stared at each other. "Fine, but be back by noon tomorrow ok, we need to train!" Lucy sighed and moved away from the door. Sting glanced at Rogue who was staring out the window watching Dezy walk away. "You know you should go talk to her..." Sting whispered to Rogue who turned and whispered back "Why don't you go talk to Lucy" Sting just blushed and looked out the window.

"So, it got really late and a train won't be here until tomorrow, where's the best place to stay?" Mirajane asked standing up. "Here!" Lucy smiled. "Wait here, what?" Bixlow asked joining in on the there conversation. "Yeah, if you haven't notice this place is like a castle there's plenty of rooms...well there has to be 2 groups of 2 in one room...so Laxus and Mirajane and Levy and Gajeel." Lucy replied. All four of them tried to protest, but there was 2 things stopping them. 1 was Lucy is not going to give this up so easily and 2 was this is Lucy's house. "Uh we'll be going now." Sting and Rogue stood up from there chairs. "You guys could stay too, I kinda already counted you guys in..." Lucy looked over to them with Your staying wither you like it or not face. "Well then, to our rooms!" She turned and started for the stairs, everyone followed quietly to there assigned rooms. While they did that Lucy sat in front of Dezy's door, without knocking or anything she just sat there.

"Uh Lucy what are you doing?" Sting asked, Rogue was standing next to him. "She has nightmares, well more like night terrors she can't sleep alone..." Lucy began to explaining why she was sitting outside her room. "Then shouldn't you go in there?" Sting pointed out. "NO! And ruin her dignity of being able to do things on her own! I usually just sit here and wait until she starts screaming." Lucy replied, then Dez opened the door to look at Sting, Lucy, and Rogue staring at her. "I was sleeping...but some stupid people were being loud and woke me up..." With that said Dez walked down the stairs to the living room. "Ok well, no point in sitting out here now!" Lucy got up and also went to the living room. Sting and Rogue went to there assigned rooms. (AN: If your wondering the rooms are like this Right Side: Lucy, Sting, Wendy, Juiva, Lisanna, Laxus &Mira. On the Left Side: Dezy, Rogue, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel & Levy.) "Hey Dezy are you ok?" Lucy sat next to her on the couch. "No, not really." Dezy shifted on the couch to face her partner. "But right now we need to worry about bigger things!" Dezy shouted, but quiet enough for everyone else not to hear.

Lucy replied with "Like?"  
"You and Sting stupid!"  
"What no that's not even a thing!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No its not!"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES IT IS"

Lucy stood up and screamed "NO IT IS NOT!" Then ran to her room and slammed the door. "Uh is she ok?" Sting asked from the top of the stairs. 'Match making mode ACTIVATE!' Dez thought as she replied "Yes shes just in love with denial...nothing important...Well look at the time in going to bed again, oh and next time I got woke up it won't be pretty" Dezy went into her room with a 'omf' as she landed on her bed and fell alseep. "What the fuck was that about? Also, did she just talk to us?" Sting asked Rogue who stood there in 'Awe'. "Well, I'm going to bed now.." Rogue replied and went to his room, as Sting shut his room door all he had on is mind was 'Lucy is in love? WITH WHO?'

* * *

AN: Sorry, Super short Chapter...but its for a good reason! Chapter 5 is Gale, and Chapter 6 is LaMi!


End file.
